Immortal Death
by RaeTakesTheWorld
Summary: Bree was a homeless 15 yr old living in Seatle when hunger strikes in more than 1 way, will she choose a new life or forever be the runaway? What would you do if you were asked to dinner by a stunning stranger?  K/not amature writing. I think anyways.


**AN!**

Immortal Death

I'm a mess; I know this, but the truth is that a burger sounded really good. I was so hungry that I didn't even get suspicious when a beautiful stranger offered me free food. His features were hard but gentle at the same time. His golden blonde hair was rustling in the soft wind of the late night.

I couldn't see his eyes because they were hidden behind dark shades. I knew if I could see them they would be a vibrant blue, or possibly a deep brown, a lazy hazel, maybe it's a forest green. This gorgeous boy, man, God could hold anything in those eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. Why was he even wearing sunglasses; it's eleven at night?

"C'mon kid; the night's wasting away." He said walking away without helping me up, so much for being a gentleman.

I stiffly stood with the holey blanket I had wrapped around me. It was my only source of comfort or shelter from the elements. I had to take it with me or else someone would come by and take it.

He walked from the alleyway and onto the street. He didn't even look both ways before starting to walk along the bustling street. People were still out this late in the city of Seattle. I ran as fast as possible to catch up to him. It was almost as if he was moving at the speed of light.

He walked into the small nameless diner. I followed this statuesque man into one of the diner's red faux leather booths. I sat across from this god-like man in this flimsy diner, feeling so out of place. Maybe I wasn't out of place at all, but he sure is. A waitress in her late thirties stood at the head of the table.

"What can I get for ya two?" She had an old southern accent, as if she had just moved up north.

"We need a burger over here." The man across from me stated as he gestured to me.

"I'll get that in a jiffy!" She smiled as she left.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

He didn't answer. We sat in silence until the meal came. The woman set my hot plate on the table.

"Thank you."

"No problem darlin'," she drawled, "Now suga' are you sure there ain't nothin' I can get for ya?" She turned to my gracious stranger.

"No ma'am." He replied quickly and then turned back to staring at me.

"Call me if ya change ya mind." Then she walked away as I slipped a crispy fry into my supple mouth.

Why was this guy being so nice? Was he only feeding me because he wanted to have sex with me? Or is there another reason, like wanting me to smuggle some drugs into Canada for him?

"What's your name?" He asked.

"You first."

He smiled slightly, and it was breathtaking, "Riley."

"Bree." I confessed.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

I started eating my food after e didn't continue his questioning.

"So Riley, am I supposed to think you're just a good person with no motive to this?"

"Tell me, do you want a new life kid?" He didn't answer my question.

"I would kill for a new life." I replied; tears were threatening to spill.

"Was the burger good?" He asked as I finished the last bite of everything on my plate.

"The best." I smiled wide.

"Good because that's the last one you'll ever get." He then stood up so fast and I was standing up too in his grip.

He threw a twenty on the table and was then pulling me out of the restaurant. Then we were flying. So fast that I could barley breathe. When we landed it was dark, to dark for me to see. Usually I could see shapes, figures, and stuff like that but I couldn't this time.

I felt hands grabbing me and pulling me down; restraining me. Then I felt fire, an intense burning sensation. I don't know how long it lasted; it could have been years. When I awoke, well it wasn't necessarily dark, but I knew it was night time. Though I could make everything out so clearly.

The room I was in was bare with no windows. I could still tell it was night because of the far away sounds coming from behind these closed walls. No one was in the room, besides Riley and me. Riley, the beautiful stranger, whom looks even better with this, heightened sense of sight.

"Hello." Riley said in his lullaby voice.

It was like magic, his voice a soft baritone.

"Welcome to your new life." He continued with a sadistic smile.

Then a new kind of burning began.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm thinking this story will have a continuation of two more parts. They will be posted as different stories, because they are like sequel oneshots. You won't have to read every single one start to finish to know what they're about you can skip around if ya want. Read which ever ones sound appealing. SM wasn't kiding when she talked about Bree Tanner running her imagination wild. It's infectious!

**Please Review**

** (The other updates should hopefully be out soon)**

* * *

Okay so I realize that this is not a real update. It's just a oneshot that aI came up with to trry to cure my writer's block. I had written this on a piece of paper probably at least a month ago, and it was finished all except for one line... the last couple lines... However when I found it, it was the only thing of all the things I have been working on that I really liked (not including my long stories "Way of the Dog," "Unrequited Love," ect...) But of all the updates I've been trying to write nothing was inspiring me. I love all the patience I've gotten from everyone. In fact I've fucking extatic! So this is a small (or not so small) thank you for sticking around.

Here's a new oneshot I've created, and no more sobbing tragically that I would never complete my stories, because trust me that has happened before, but not this time, no sr!

Anyways thanks for taking your time to read this...

And if you're one of those people who just skips these author notes shame on you, you could have gotten praise for your awesomeness!


End file.
